Mistletoe
by xxCharmspeakerxx
Summary: "Hey Aphrodite people." We all jumped and saw Connor and Travis standing in front of us with two weird looks on their face. "What ya doing?" I looked at my siblings, getting an idea. I walked over to them.  "We need help. And you two are the best at it.


_Piper's POV_

I was watching my siblings ruin my cabin with pink, purple and other bright coloured decorations and posters of new celebrities that have been on T.V, magazines or have made a new album or something like that. One was my dad and the movie 'Sparta: The new king'. I was really embarrassed about that poster. Another was Justin Bieber and the words above his head 'Mistletoe' and mistletoe above his head. Worse, the song Mistletoe was playing over and over and over again.

"Piper," Michael gave me a ball. "Get into the spirit. It's Christmas!"

"I've never had a proper Christmas before," I admitted. "It would be nice to spend one with my family." I laughed and started helping out with putting up posters. "Hey, you know what we should do?" My siblings came closer to me and I told them my plan. It was pure evil, that Connor or Travis _or_ Hermes wouldn't of have thought of it.

Drew screamed and got her hair curler. "You won't use it!"

Drew cried of seeing us use her curler to curl ribbon. Her sobbing was really annoying. "Do you have a better idea to curl five metres of ribbon?" I asked Drew. Her crying stopped and she started talking like she was a genus.

"Well, we could always take the stuff behind our cabin and use scissors. We each have a turn of running down with the scissors and it'll be done in no time."

I banged my head on the table. "Shut up." I said. Drew laughed and got like, three pairs of scissors.

"Get up, dumb girl!" We went outside our cabin where no-one will ever go and went on with our plan.

* * *

><p>The five metre ribbons were done, and now we needed to get as much decorations as we could.<p>

"Hey Aphrodite people." We all jumped and saw Connor and Travis standing in front of us with two weird looks on their face. "What ya doing?" I looked at my siblings, getting an idea. I walked over to them.

"We need help. And you two are the best at it."

"Pranking?" They both asked at the same time.

"No, stealing. We need as much decorations as we can get." Connor took off while Travis stayed back and asked questions. I answered them all truthful. Finally, Connor came back with two boxes of decorations, Travis ran this time and Connor asked the questions. It was quite weird actually.

Then, Travis came back with five boxes and still coming and still coming and still coming until there were about thirty boxes. One included a Christmas tree. "Okay, this is the plan." I told Connor and Travis the plan. They agreed as long as we can set them up with dates. That meant Travis = Katie Gardener, Connor = A can of Dr Pepper.

* * *

><p>Finally, eleven o'clock at night and no-one is in sight. We all had our own thing to do and when and what time. I was with Connor, Drew, Lacy and Mike from Apollo who I have no idea how got into this mess with us. "Everyone got the talkies?" I asked. Everyone nodded and checked. "Okay, let's do this."<p>

_Jason's POV _

My alarm went off to get me up. I finally work up, brushed my teeth and changed into shorts and an orange camp uniform. I checked myself in the mirror to see if Mr. D will approve since he hates me. I rubbed my eyes and went outside to say Merry Christmas to my love ones when all I saw was everything covered with Christmas stuff. Trees, cabins well, everything. It also had to do with love as well. I walked down the path and took a look at the view. _Piper_. Piper was the view. Gods, I love her. I closed my eyes and took a shaky breath.

"What do you think?" I opened my eyes and Piper stood next to me. Her hair was down and two braids were down her face, short shorts and an orange camp half blood shirt like always with a rip at the helm line. Beautiful. "So, what do you think, Jason?"

I loved it when she said my name. "I love the view." I said looking at Piper. I looked down the line of the cabins, and saw Mistletoes in front of each cabin. Piper didn't seem to notice them.

"So, you like my cabin's work? Travis and Connor helped as well." Piper said finally looking at me.

"This was your idea?"

Piper nodded, looking proud of herself.

We both stood up straight. I looked up and saw nothing above me. What the Hades! Very cabin gets mistletoe but mine? Love you too, Piper. I leaned down and kissed Piper. It felt like fireworks sent from heaven. I held her tight, snaking my arms around her waist and making sure that no space was in between us. Piper pulled away from the kiss. "Why did you do that?" She asked.

"I'm sorry."

"No need to be." And Piper kissed me again.

_Lacey's POV_

I stood on top of Jason's cabin and held mistletoe. I knew that Jason didn't need to see one to kiss Piper. But I was just making sure. Piper isn't the only one with the evil mind of Aphrodite. Mwhahahahahahahahahaha.

* * *

><p><strong>MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL THE JASPER LOVERS AND PEO AND PERCABETH AND JUNIVER AND TRATIE AND WHO EVER ELSE THERE IS. I LOVE YOU ALL AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2011<strong>


End file.
